1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for displaying search results, and more particularly, to a method for displaying search results from a plurality of users according to affinity between each of the plurality of users and a user performing a search.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Entertainment, once dominated by live performance on stage, has shifted dramatically to recorded and broadcast media, such as film, television, radio, compact discs, digital versatile discs, high definition media, and even Internet-based broadcasts. Where audiences once traveled significant distances to view theatrical and musical performances, and still do to a certain extent, now consumers of digital entertainment can access the same performances through the Internet, as well as on their own television set.
Typically, viewers decide to view entertainment programs in one of two ways. The viewer can actively select a program, usually which they own, or for which they know a broadcast schedule thereof. Or, the viewer can browse channels that are broadcasting programs, and choose one that appears desirable for viewing. In the latter situation, an electronic program guide (EPG) can be very beneficial to the viewer, as the EPG offers the viewer a preview of basic information about a variety of programs currently broadcasting on the channels, and also about programs scheduled to broadcast later on the channels. The EPG may display a list of titles, main actors/actresses, synopses, and parental guidance ratings for each program.
Beyond the basic information mentioned above, satisfaction ratings and viewer commentary may also be provided by the EPG, which give the viewer an opportunity to see what real people think about the program they are thinking about viewing. This type of information is often more trustworthy than the synopsis provided by the creator of the program, which is obviously biased to shed favorable light on the program. However, satisfaction ratings and comments from other viewers often vary greatly from those who enjoyed the program to those who despised the program. Further, many viewers leave ratings and comments without having seen the program. And, the satisfaction ratings are often sorted by date, which means that relatively meaningful ratings may be pushed down very far in the list. Finally, no playback application currently has rating comparison and search functionality.